In the Organization
by PhoenixOtaku
Summary: Sitting in school... who knew hammers could break windows? (bad summary please read :-) ) Rated T for possible future chapters


**Hey guys so... School is stupid and this was kinda just a daydream I have when I'm bored in math class... Hope you enjoy! BTW in this one its more like the real world is mashed together with the anime world. OcxLavi OCxAllen **

**Sage's POV**

It was math class once again, the dreaded class of the day. I was really tired and pretty much sick of the day already I mean I have to deal with idiots in all my periods with only couple of friends. So we were doing individual work and I was watching the idiots in my class joking around. So I counted down 3...2...1; and there it was Mr. Leon loudly telling everyone to shut hate some of the teachers I have but I honestly don't have have any problems, then again I don't really do anything in my classes; I just have a real low tolerance for idiots...I started staring out the window like I always do when I'm bored. The door opens and guess who I see... Nicole she looks at me and flashes that "derp a derp face" and holds up an empty test, Mr. Leon points at the desk next to me and I was trying so hard not to laugh so I just look down and pretend to write. Not long after Nicole sits down Rose comes in and says

"I got sent out." Mr. Leon points to the desk behind me and Rose goes to sit down. I soon as Mr. Leon turns away I turn around and throw her a note that says

_"Why the heck were you sent out?"_ In a couple seconds she passes a note back that says,

_"I was talking end of sentance, teachers don't love me like they love you."_ I inwardly laugh and look out the window and observe the scenery, I see something shining in the distance but I'm probably wrong.

**Willow's POV**

I was walking down the hallway going to Mr. Leon's class to drop some stuff off. I know Evelina, Sage, Lizzy were in that class. I walked into the classroom and saw my whole group of friends and I gave the "WTH" look and they just smiled and giggled. I shrugged and started handing the papers to Mr. Leon when

**CRASH! **

**Lizzy's POV**

The window shattered and my notes fluttered to the ground? I jumped on the desk by instinct and looked for the gang. I heard shouting 

"EVERYONE STAY CALM AND GET TO THE DOOR IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!" I was thinking,

"Wow... Original very,very original."I heard a voice and I recognized it.

"Yo!"

**Sages POV**

I was still iterated with the day and this was not making anything better the dust had cleared and we all saw it, a guy with redish ginger hair, In a green bandanna, black trench coat with a symbol on his right pocket, he was sitting on a green hammer his emerald eyes shining with enthusiasm. I recognized him immediately, it was Lavi. Lavi Bookmen Jr.

**Lavi's POV**

I could see Willow and Nicole face palming and laughed on the inside, but I glanced around saw some frightened faces and I saw Rose and she was on her knees laughing her guts out. I finally spotted Sage and waved at her cheerfully she looked so unamused and she stalked up to me and

**SLAP! **

"SAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE why'd you slap me?!" I pouted and did my best kitty face, only cuz Sage loved cats.

**Sage's POV**

I looked at Lavi's pouty kitty face and I couldn't stay mad at him. I just sighed and said

"Lavi...What are you doing at my school? If it's for a mission you could have just sent my golem a message and I would have checked it." Lavi shrugged but before he could say anything the boys in my class piped up said

Who's that?" That was pretty much the last straw for me. I drew my ninja stars and tossed them at everyone who spoke barely missing and glared,

"SHUT UP." I looked at LAVI and whistled my 4 note code and a little golem popped out of my bag and went,

"PEW PEW PEW!" I really loved my golem he was a silver ball of cuteness! I said

"Syria (Se-ra) call Leenalee, Allen, and Komui." Syria beeped a bit and 3 screens popped up. Komui was up first and he said

"So what exactly are you calling for...Sage? I replied with a bit of ferocity,

"LAVI BROKE INTO MY FREAKING SCHOOL!" The kids in my class were shocked they've never seen me yell before I sent a glare across the room and said

"Allen can u come fetch Lavi? PLEASSSE!?" I was giving him my best puppy look, when Lizzy suddenly pops out from behind me and says

"HI ALLEN!"

**Evelina's POV **

I watched as Lizzy ran up to Sage so I casually walked over to Nicole,Willow, and Rose who had gathered around in the corner and I said

"So should we visit the organization after school?" Willow shrugged and replied

"I don't think we have a choice either Sage,Lizzy, or Lavi is going to drag us there." Rose laughed and said

"Don't lie Willow we know you want to go too!" I grinned my freinds were awesome. I would have to tell Azure latee.

**Lavi's POV **

I was forgotten in the corner I was kind of depressed so I popped up and leaned on top of Sage and groaned

"SAGGGGGGE!" She jumped in surprise, I found it cute...

**So what did you guys think? I tried my best so I'm ****really sorry if it's terrible.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own any characters except for my friends and I :p PLEASSSSE REVIEW! I need to knowwww!Does ****anyone watch RWBY? I'm watching it while writing :p I LOVE IT! Im just filling space for 1000 words! I DONE DID IT! X) BTW sorry guys bout the weird formatting I'm not really used to the new fanfiction format so if you guys could give me some tips that'd be great thanks for reading! Blood,Death, and Shinagami! Also guys this is my 2nd repost sorry for the weird words I think it got jacked when I was copying and pasting for Microsoft word :p **


End file.
